Sensualité ou pas
by Caramelon
Summary: Encore un délire parasite. Pour me faire pardonner... C'est pas une song fic. 1x2 POV Heero. Le reste... c'est à lire...


Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi… bla bla bla

Genre : c'est pas triste. Pas une songfic non plus. POV Heero

* * *

**Sensualité… ou pas**

Duo n'est pas sexy. C'est un mythe. Une légende. Née de l'imagination de toutes les femelles qui croisent son chemin.

Et je suis le mieux placé pour l'affirmer.

Duo et moi, on vit en colocation depuis la fin de la guerre. Du moins, depuis la tentative avortée de Mariemaia. Je l'ai rejoins par la suite dans son entreprise de recyclage. J'aimais bien le concept de recycler les débris de mobil suit datant de la guerre pour en faire des matériaux censés être utilisés pour la fabrication de matériels inoffensifs. Du moins pas à des fins meurtrière. On va dire ça comme ça. Et puis, Hilde et lui avait besoin de main d'œuvre.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ça va faire maintenant près de deux ans que je vis avec lui. Et Duo Maxwell, autoproclamé, n'a ABSOLUMENT rien de sexy.

Non, non, non ! C'est un mythe je vous dis. Sérieux !

Duo Maxwell aurait une voix « sexy » quand il chante. Certaines collègues l'auraient entendues fredonner pendant qu'il travaillait à découper consciencieusement une plaque de métal au chalumeau. J'aurai voulu qu'on m'explique 5 minutes comment elles auraient pu conclure qu'il avait une voix « sexy » avec le boucan qu'il devait y avoir tout autour de lui. Et la radio qui beugle à côté de lui… Non. Je l'ignore.

Moi par contre, je suis son colocataire. Et Duo chante à la maison. Très fort. Très faux aussi. Horriblement faux. Aucun sens du rythme. Une voix qui monte trop facilement dans les aigues. Un porc qu'on égorge serait facilement jaloux de son timbre de voix. On pourrait croire qu'il fait exprès. Pour m'emmerder peut-être. Mais je peux vous jurer que non ! Duo a malheureusement la musique dans la peau et sa voix ne lui rend pas justice. Il chante sous la douche (classique ! Même moi, je l'avoue, à ma grande honte, il m'arrive de fredonner sous le jet. Oui, fredonner ! Je ne chante pas) Il chante aussi devant les fourneaux. Quand il met la chaîne musicale. Et je le soupçonne même de chanter dans les chiottes.

Duo saurait jouer de la guitare avec un tel air de concentration qu'il ferait pâlir les plus belle gravure de mode. Là, rien à dire : les cordes de sa guitare se sont toutes suicidées… Et les voisins m'ont offert des cookies le lendemain. Le reste, vous oubliez !

Oui, ce type a la musique dans la peau.

Il aime par conséquent danser.

Et non ! Duo Maxwell ne sait pas danser ! Il essaie. On peut lui reconnaître ça. Disons que dans son enfance, il a jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à danser dans les bals organisés par la haute société. Et pendant qu'on bottait le cul à Oz, ben, il n'a pas eu l'occasion non plus. Moi ? J m'a appris à m'infiltrer n'importe où. Surtout quand ce n'importe où signifiait infiltrer la haute société. Car à la base, les dirigeants de Oz étaient tous pétés de thune.

Donc, Duo ne sait pas du tout danser. Pas de mouvements sensuels. Il y a bien la natte qui vole dans tous les sens (ce qui n'est pas vraiment au goût des autres danseurs…) mais à part ça, il me fait l'effet d'un pachyderme essayant de ne pas marcher sur des œufs (autrement dit, les pieds de sa partenaire) Les femmes, elles, trouvent sa « gaucherie touchante ». Moi, je doute que la partenaire du moment soit d'accord avec elles. Surtout quand elles se massent les pieds un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards.

Duo est bien conscient de sa « gaucherie soi-disant touchante », donc, la plupart du temps, il reste assis sur une chaise à siroter sa coupe de champagne. Il m'a bien demandé un jour de lui apprendre à danser… J'ai essayé, mais aujourd'hui, mes pieds en font encore des cauchemars. Il était motivé. Il voulait tellement bien faire… mais, quand on est né avec deux pieds gauches, on prend son parti et on reste dans son coin pour préserver les pieds d'autrui. J'avoue, il ne l'a pas très bien pris… Et après avoir martyriser deux trois orteils, il reste généralement hors de la piste, et discute avec les autres convives en sirotant.

Siroter… Mouais. Vous ne connaissez pas Duo. Siroter ? Quand Duo a découvert l'alcool, et surtout le vin rouge et la vodka, il n'a pas siroté ! Cul sec. C'est son truc. Et rapidement bourré, c'est son second truc. Et un Duo bourré, est un Duo super chiant. Non, il ne chouine pas à tout va. Non, il ne rigole pas à s'en péter les cordes vocales (et pourtant, ça, ça serait pas un grand mal). Non, il ne cherche pas à séduire la première plante verte qu'il croise. Il ne tombe pas non plus dans un coma éthylique (ça aussi, ça serait pas mal…) Non, un Duo bourré équivaut à un Duo malade. Chiant. Et inapprochable. Et paranoïaque. Oui, je sais, c'est moi qui parle. Mais heureusement, un Duo bourré, c'est un Duo désarmé. Veuillez me remercier !

Pourtant, les femmes le trouvent « mignon avec ses joues rouges, sa mine boudeuse et ses airs de petits garçons colériques ». Aaah ! L'instinct maternel ! Je vous jure… Mais qu'elles se le coltinent à l'appartement quand je le ramène ! J'ai une trace de morsure sur mon avant-bras pour prouver sa sauvagerie. Alors… Duo sexy ?

Pfff ! Laissez-moi rire !

Duo serait hyper sexy quand il marche. Il aurait une démarche chaloupée… Autrement dit, il dandine du cul comme un canard… J'aimerai qu'on me dise ce qu'il y a de sexy là-dedans ! Je l'ai quand même observé pour être sûr. Pour voir si… sa démarche est « chaloupée ». Mais je dois avoir un regard trop masculin puisque je n'y ai vu aucune trace de canard dans sa manière de marcher. Non, il marche sans faire de bruit, comme quand on était en guerre. Vous voulez mon avis ? Je crois que le balancement (effectif) de sa natte hypnotise la gente féminine qui commencent alors à avoir des hallucinations collectives…

Parlons-en de sa natte ! Elle serait douce. Aussi douce que le soie au toucher. Elle serait magnifique. Et lui confèrerait un aura de « séduction ultime ». Là encore, ça me fait bien marrer. Si seulement, elles pouvaient l'entendre le matin (ou le soir) quand il se lave les cheveux. Ou bien quand il se les peigne. Là encore, une rumeur court comme quoi, il aurait un visage « de nymphe » quand il se peigne. Déjà, s'il avait été au courant d'une telle rumeur, il hurlerait de rage. Quelqu'un l'a déjà charrié sur son aspect soi-disant androgyne. Il a fini à l'hôpital avec un nez cassé… Bref, Duo qui se peigne est un Duo qui hurle, qui jure et qui est de super mauvais poil si on ose ne serait-ce qu'un sourire.

Duo est un homme avec des cheveux longs. Y a absolument rien d'androgyne chez lui. Je peux le certifier. Même s'il a la manie d'éliminer tous les poils qui oseraient pousser sur lui. « Pas hygiénique » d'après lui… « Y a pas plus tue-l'amour qu'un poil sur la langue, et c'est pas une expression ! » Je dois avouer que je suis bien d'accord… bref ! Quant à la soi-disant douceur de ses cheveux… je devrais peut-être préciser qu'il garde ses cheveux constamment tresser ! On devrait peut-être apprendre aux femelles que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. La preuve : 5 adolescents rachitiques, 5 pilotes redoutés…

Duo aurait un sourire ravageur. C'te blague ! Même en hiver ? Avec ses lèvres gercées ? (Oui, L2 s'est enfin équipé d'un contrôle météorologique fonctionnant, mais ça ne les empêche pas de créer des hivers…) Ou avec des restes de son repas de midi entre les dents ? Elles ont toutes fumées ou quoi ?

Duo aurait aussi un rire « sexy ». On y revient. Son rire est communicatif, certes. Mais il est bruyant. Franchement, ça me scie les tympans. On dirait presque un rire de Père Noël. Flippant je vous dis ! Rien de sexy là dedans.

Les yeux de Duo brilleraient d'un éclat améthyste rendant toutes les femelles dingues. Ohooh ! Les filles ! Faut arrêter là ! Ils sont bêtement bleus ! Arrêtez de voir des étoiles et des éclats de couleur improbable dans tout ce qui bouge ! Non mais, des yeux violets, j'vous jure ! S'il le savait, il rigolerait bien…

Duo se fringuerait exclusivement en cuir. Là, rien de plus faux ! Le cuir, il n'aime pas ça. Trop collant. Ok, il a des vertus moulantes, mais il ne voit pas l'intérêt de cuire dedans puis de le découper pour l'enlever. Non. S'il veut porter des pantalons moulants (et il n'en porte que très rarement parce que trop inconfortable… C'est bon pour les filles ça ! Elles ont rien entre les jambes qui puissent les gêner), il en porte pas en cuir. Mais en jean. Mais franchement, je vous le dis, arrêtez de baver sur un Duo en cuir, il n'en porte que lorsqu'il perd un pari ! Franchement, cette rumeur a dû se propager quand Quatre l'a mis au défi de le faire. Ou quand il s'est déguisé en cow-boy pour les nièces de Quatre à Halloween.

Duo serait une bombe sur une piste de danse en boîte de nuit. Une vraie bête de sexe. Vous vous rappelez ? Je suis le colocataire de Duo. Et il n'est jamais rentré seul, puisqu'il rentrait avec moi. Et il n'y avait pas de coup en douce dans les chiottes, il se respecte trop pour ça. Quand il danse, il danse comme les autres. Et franchement, il y a d'autres gars qui bougent 100 fois mieux que lui… Vous vous rappelez, le pachyderme ? Et puis, il finit toujours avec un verre dans le nez. Même si je suis là pour le surveiller (et ça me gonfle mais je peux pas me permettre de le laisser zigouiller des clients de la boîte parce qu'il est beurré !), ben, je suis pas non plus sa mère et j'ai pas les yeux partout. Et surtout, si je vais en boîte, c'est pour m'amuser aussi… Enfin… Vous m'avez compris.

Alors Duo ? Sexy ? Vous y croyez encore ? Bande de femelle sous hormone ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus pour vous dégoûter ?

Ah oui !

Il est à moi. Et la sensualité de Duo est juste pour moi. Tant pis pour vous. Tant mieux pour moi. Fin de l'histoire. Comment ça c'est pas sympa de faire passer mon homme pour un truc stupide et pas « sexy » ? M'en fous ! La fin justifie les moyens. Et casser le mythe, en fait partie. Alors, arrêtez de courser MON homme ou… Omae O Korosu ! (on échappe pas à ses propres clichés…)

OWARI

* * *

Pas taper. 


End file.
